With an increased use of smart devices comes an increased need for available power sources to drive these devices. Having to continually recharge devices at fixed location power sources is inconvenient and cuts down on overall mobility. One approach to extend the operation away from the power grid is by use of intermediate rechargeable power banks that are however cumbersome, expensive and not fully effective as regular recharging is still required.
Photovoltaics employ renewable energy sources to generate power. As long as a light source is available, photovoltaic-based devices have power. Wearables such as glasses are a suitable platform for integrating a range of wearable devices such as video, audio sensors, activity sensors, speakers, displays, global positioning system (GPS), and other environmental sensors. Glasses that integrate such products are increasingly commercially available, however all of these devices require a significant amount of power and have limited battery life.
Thus, it would be desirable to integrate photovoltaic power producing capabilities with smart devices as a mobile, renewable energy source for the devices.